Making What Is Mine
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: Quinn gets turned into a she-wolf and tries to make the life she's always wanted with Rachel. However something is stalking her mate and Santana is a guardian of werewolves...My take on season Three...Faberry and Brittana
1. Chapter 1

_Making what is mine_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part One- QUINN POV_

_**A family. **__I could never have..._

_**All the things I said...**__"Rupaul." "Manhands." "Midget"_

_**All the thing I want to say..."**__Darling." "Superstar." "Girlfriend."_

_I rest on the ground as I'm back to my normal self with my pink hair flopped to the ground. I woke up and I'm naked. I was Quinn and now I'm something else all together. I walk into the kitchen with the clothes I set aside and my mother comes in as I hold her so tight. _

_"You don't have to go back to school honey." Judy said and Quinn responded, "No. I didn't run away when I was pregnant and I'm not doing it now." Quinn then turned around, stopped and hugged her mother so hard. She went upstairs to get changed for her first day of school. She has twenty-seven days before she changes. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Making what is Mine_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Two(Rachel POV) _

_**A career. **__I want very much._

_**A boyfriend. **__I do "love" very much._

_**A Senior Year. **__I want to get through very much. _

_I drove to school with a nice dress and hoping for once I don't get slushee on my first day. I see my "Friends" and the term I believe is "Frememines." I keep my head up and there's Finn as I give him a kiss then walked to the locker. _

_**"How's the applications going?" Finn asked and **__I responded, "It could be better than it has been..." _

_**(Quinn POV) **_

_"It could be better than it has been..." I hear echoes through my ears as I walked down the hall I turned. "I wish I could understand what they are looking for." I hear Rachel say. "What are they looking for?" I asked and Rachel responded, "Quinn. Your hair, your outfit. "It was Summer, I "change" a little bit." I tell my girl and she responded, "I'm having a difficult time with getting in to certain schools." "You need a musicial and a demo reel." I said to her and walk off. _

_**(Rachel POV) **_

_"Did she just..." Finn said and Rachel responded, "Who's that girl?" _


	3. Chapter 3

_Making What Is Mine_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Three(No POV) _

_Mr. Schue rallies everyone up for a new year and everyone explains there disappointment. "We wouldn't ready." Quinn said to him and Rachel gives her a look then trying to save face. "We're going to know what to expect. I think we need a new approach." Rachel said and Quinn knew that would work. "Like what?" Santana asked and added, "You blew our chance when you kiss Finn." _

_This next comment wasn't about Finn. " Your our captain Rachel. You lead my example that's what the schools like." Quinn said to Rachel and Ms. Pinky smiled. Rachel looked at her and Brittany said, "Last year when you perform in public they ignored us." _

_Rachel stood up and said, "We need two people and one more just in case. We have to think of somehting new to do. I think we should hold auditions in three days. I think since I'm not the most popular one I think we need to go with the unholy trio to get us what we need." _

_"How so?" Santana asked and Quinn had an idea..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Making What is Behind_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Four(Quinn POV) _

_I put a hodded jacket on and walked down the street than Rachel is on. Okay I'm not a stalker but something about today didn't feel right...FInn._

_**Flashback(Quinn Pov) **_

_When I was around her, he was so close to her that it was like humping her leg. It's been three months and I could smell another wolf, it's not him. _

_**Present time**_

_I walk down the street and used my speed to see that her car was there. I slowly make my way to the door, I text her which I know she's going to be surprise to see..._

_**(Rachel POV) **_

_Quinn does text me that she wants to see me and she's outside. Okay this just keep getting weird and why is Quinn outside waiting for me. I opened the door and she's there. "Santana and Brittany thought about doing a dance routine but non-cheerio like because of Sue." Quinn said and Rachel like the idea. "Brittany has been working on a song." Quinn said and added, "It's really good." "Great." I told her and the weirdness continue not becuase of Quinn, it's something else. I pulled her in and close the door. _

_**(Quinn Pov)**_

_"Your okay." I said to her and Rachel was scared. "Ever since Summer time something's been weird around Finn." Rachel said and walked to the living room. "His mother has been very persistent about us being together. She's been showing Finn about school in New York and very sweet to me. It's great but it's creepy." Rachel tells me... "She had a run-in with a big dog and bit her but she looked great there was no scars." Rachel told me and added, "Ever since then something's been following me but it's not comforting, it scares me." "I don't know if you could help." Rachel said and I think, __oh baby I could help more than you think. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Making What is Mine_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Five_

_"Something has been stalking her mom." Quinn said an she sat down across from her. Rachel came downstairs. "Do you have the towels in your bathroom?" Rachel asked and Quinn shook her head. "Do you have any idea what it is?" Her mother asked and Quinn responded, "Finn's mother was bitten." "It could be her." Judy said and added, "So she's staying her for tonight." Quinn was uneasy. _

_"Yes she's staying in my room...for tonight." Quinn said and added, "Me...Her...Scent Candles and making a nice steak with meatballs." Quinn's mother gives me a look. _

_**Outside**_

_Santana and Brittany are outside in there car. "I hate Finn." Santana said and Brittany responded, "San she didn't know what she was doing." "Brittany you can't turn someone against there will. You can't do it! That's exposure Brittany." Santana hit the steering wheel in frustation and Brittany leans in on San's shoulder. "You keep me safe." Brittany said and Santana does do that. Brittany is a all fours wolf like Quinn is. Santana has appointed herself a gaurdian thanks to her Buffy the Vampire Slayer powers. Even when she was mad at Brittany she always looked out for her. _

_**Quinn's room **_

_Later on that night, Quinn and Rachel would watching a movie together. Rachel suggested Friends with Benefits and it made them bond together as Quinn curl up on Rachel then fell asleep. Rachel felt something new in Quinn that she really like it was protectiveness that she never had with Finn. Rachel gave her a soft kiss and fell asleep with her. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Making What Is Mine_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Six_

_As Quinn was up at Four O'clock in the morning there was Rachel lying in bed and Quinn played with her hair. She brushed her hair back a few times and Rachel from the stirring seemed to like that. She didn't want to wake up the small diva and at the same time she couldn't help but to touch her. She didn't want this to end, she didn't want to go to school all she wanted was Rachel in her bed and then sniff out something as she looked out of the window. There would yellow eyes staring back at her. _

_Quinn thought it would be foolish to go after it and then saw it running to her front door. Quinn ran out of her room and then leap over the bannister of her staircase landing on all fours as the wolf broke into her room. This woke up Rachel and her mother. _

_"Get out of my house you bitch." Quinn said and as she stalked the intruder. The wolf was going to attack and then heard another growl. It was a white wolf that made the one in the middle begin to back off to the point of cornering it. The white wolf didn't want to attack but they would able to draw the intruder out. Quinn really looked at the white wolf and it shifted into...Brittany. _

_"Brittany." Quinn said and Brittany responded, "Please don't tell San she's going to be pissed that I went without her." Brittany then motion upstairs to her mother and Rachel who fainted. _

_Two hours later Santana came out gave her girlfriend a glare as Quinn's mother was by the door. Quinn walked over to her and asked, "How are you?" "Well my daughter is a she-wolf and so is her best friend while the girl Quinn loves just found out all of this." Judy said to her daughter. "So your good." Quinn said and her mother responded that she was good. _

_Rachel looked at Brittany and said, "So your a werewolf." "Natural wolf." Brittany whispered and Rachel responded, "Since you would born." Brittany shook her head and Santana looked at Rachel. "Look we think the wolf that bit Quinn..." Santana said and Rachel responded, "Quinn is a werewolf too." "You didn't tell her!" Santana yelled and Quinn gave her a look. "I was bitten through the Summer and..." Quinn said and then took off her clothes then within seconds her paws with claws came out all at once as she turned into her wolf form. Rachel walked over to her and kneel down. _

_Rachel thought this was a like a fairy tale but never thought her protector would be a woman who turns into a wolf. Rachel kisses Quinn on the head and then Quinn lean into her as Rachel held her close. "I will do whatever you want outside of Glee." Rachel said..._

_Quinn's mother called Quinn in sick as Rachel was tending to her not giving a fuck about a perfect attendance. _

_"So I take it that I'm yours now." Rachel said and Quinn sat up then shook her head yes. They share there first kiss. _

_**Somewhere across town...**_

_"It's strange sometimes when you try to put two people together. All you want is a chance to make it right this time. I think if I'm going to take care of the only person who could get Beth back and hurt the one who has made my daughter's life a living hell. I matters as well make it an equal playing field." Shelby said and added, "Keep her close because Quinn will hurt her again. You see when you do me a favor by helping me unload years of sexual frustation I help you make Quinn not a problem." Shelby threw Finn's clothes back to him after having sex._

_**Author's Note:**_

_You know after Dead and Gone Putting together Figgins and Judy I wanna to top myself..I guess Finn is a mother -er. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Making What Is Mine_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Seven_

_Santana and Rachel was in the park watching two wolves play with each other. "You've done this." Rachel said and Santana looked at her. _

_"Look while you would being the Berry you are now. I was looking out for my girl and Artie would never understand Britts. Britts cries about being what she is. She thinks that I would leave her because I want a normal woman or some shit like that. I like being a Cheerio until today when Coach asked me to choose and I knew I could leave. Britt likes being in Glee and Shue would kick my ass out. I chose Brittany because she matters to me." Santana said. _

_They watch the wolves race and the white wolf which is Brittany was beating her. _

_"Well I think you might have to break up with Finn because she mark you. When you mark someone that's it.." Santana said and Rachel responded, "Finn's mother was bitten that makes her a werewolf and Finn was very close to me. He knows what Quinn is." "So Frakenteen knows something." Santana said and Rachel looked at Quinn as she came back with her. _

_Rachel was putting clothes on Quinn._

_"Santana said that since your using your body differently that you have to use your abilities when your a human.." Rachel said and Quinn responded, "How are you so calm?" "I'm freaking out because everything is different now and if your going to be my mate. I will have to learn how to balance my time of you, my practice and dating you. Your not the only one who believes when you mark someone that they are yours." Rachel said and then she brush the side of her face onto Quinn's. A few more kisses later they broke apart. "You sure about this plan." Quinn said and Rachel responded, "If Santana is going to take an active role in Brittany's life as a wolf, so will I?" _


End file.
